1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translation machine which is capable of performing syntax analysis, syntax conversion, and sentence generation in translating a sentence described in a source-language into a sentence described in a target-language. More particularly, the invention relates to the translation machine which is capable of outputting a specific portion of the sentence described in the source-language without being translated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present invention know that the known translation machine has been designed to analyze a syntax of an input sentence by referring dictionaries and grammar rules, to convert it into a target-language syntax, and to generate a translated equivalent on a basis of the target-language syntax for the purpose of outputting a translated sentence.
However, the above-mentioned translation machine translates all the words into target-language when it outputs a final translated sentence. When the sentence described in the source-language has a technical term dedicated for a special field, it results in impairing the translated sentence, because the translated technical term often makes he overall sentence obscure.
In considering a compound noun phrase "gearbox module", the above-mentioned translation machine works to divide the compound noun phrase "gearbox module", which is functioned as a technical phrase, into two nouns "gearbox" and "module" and to translate each word into a target-language equivalent. It results in making the output sentence obscure.